In human pathology, the proper functioning of venous valves is important. Chronic venous diseases such as chronic venous insufficiency and varicose veins may result in incompetence of venous valves. Venous insufficiency is believed to contribute to various maladies, including chronic venous insufficiency, edema, varicose veins, aching leg pain while standing, lipodermatosclerosis, and ulcerations. Venous insufficiency is essentially caused by venous hypertension and chronic venous stasis due to valvular incompetence both of an idiopathic nature and of a secondary nature following past illnesses of the venous systems.
A replacement venous valve may regulate the direction of the pulsating blood flow so as to limit the occurrence of blood stasis in the region about the valve. By maintaining the direction of blood flow therethrough a new venous valve may alleviate the maladies resulting from valve disorders or venous insufficiency. A replacement valve should therefore permit blood flow in the proper predetermined direction to limit or prevent backflow of the blood in a reverse direction.